List of Songs Jason D (Smosh) Can Play On Guitar
Alphabetical by Artist Electric * "Back in Black" by AC/DC * "Hell's Bells" by AC/DC * "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC * "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC * "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC * "Take On Me" by A-ha * "Dream On" by Aerosmith * "Poison" by Alice Cooper * "R U Mine?" by Arctic Monkeys * "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath * "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath * "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner" by Black Uhuru * "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult * "In One Ear" by Cage the Elephant * "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry * "Welcome Home" by Coheed and Cambria * "Low" by Cracker * "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival * "Breaking Glass" by David Bowie * "Diamond Dogs" by David Bowie * "Golden Years" by David Bowie * "Moonage Daydream" by David Bowie * "Rebel Rebel" by David Bowie * "Stay" by David Bowie * "Suffragette City" by David Bowie * "The Jean Genie" by David Bowie * "Ziggy Stardust" by David Bowie * "Black Night" by Deep Purple * "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple * "Sometimes I Feel Like Screaming" by Deep Purple * "Layla" by Derek & the Dominos * "Misirlou" by Dick Dale * "Rainbow in the Dark" by Dio * "Money For Nothing" by Dire Straits * "Sultans of Swing" by Dire Straits * "Pull Me Under" by Dream Theater * "Hotel California" by Eagles * "It Hurts Me Too" by Elmore James * "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley * "Cocaine" by Eric Clapton * "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton * "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton * "The Final Countdown" by Europe * "Everlong" by Foo Fighters * "Learn to Fly" by Foo Fighters * "All Right Now" by Free * "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day * "Holiday" by Green Day * "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" by Guns N' Roses * "Sweet Child O'Mine" by Guns N' Roses * "Barracuda" by Heart * "Afraid to Shoot Strangers" by Iron Maiden * "Fear of the Dark" by Iron Maiden * "Aqualung" by Jethro Tull * "Breaking the Law" by Judas Priest * "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas * "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas * "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin * "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin * "Are You Gonna Go My Way?" by Lenny Kravitz * "Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz * "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Kayleigh" by Marillion * "Symphony of Destruction" by Megadeth * "Fade to Black" by Metallica * "Master of Puppets" by Metallica * "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica * "One" by Metallica * "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica * "Beat It" by Michael Jackson * "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson * "Ace of Spades" by Motorhead * "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana * "Gyöngyhajú Lány" by Omega * "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne * "Cemetery Gates" by Pantera * "Walk" by Pantera * "Alive" by Pearl Jam * "Another Brick in the Wall, Pt. 2" by Pink Floyd * "Money" by Pink Floyd * "A Whiter Shade of Pale" by Procol Harum * "Creep" by Radiohead * "Losing my Religion" by R.E.M. * "The One I Love" by R.E.M. * "Californication" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "Scar Tissue" by Red Hot Chili Peppers * "La Bamba" by Ritchie Valens * "Smoking Gun" by Robert Cray * "Oh, Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison * "Tom Sawyer" by Rush * "YYZ" by Rush * "Samba Pa Ti" by Santana * "Smooth" by Santana * "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions * "Still Loving You" by Scorpions * "Wind of Change" by Scorpions * "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf * "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor * "House of the Rising Sun" by The Animals * "Day Tripper" by The Beatles * "Hey Jude" by The Beatles * "My Best Friend's Girl" by The Cars * "Zombie" by The Cranberries * "A Night Like This" by The Cure * "Just Like Heaven" by The Cure * "Who's That Lady" by The Isley Brothers * "Hey Joe" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Purple Haze" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" by The Offspring * "Every Breath You Take" by The Police * "Message in a Bottle" by The Police * "So Lonely" by The Police * "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones * "Shattered" by The Rolling Stones * "Cherub Rock" by The Smashing Pumpkins * "Last Nite" by The Strokes * "Wipe Out!" by The Surfaris * "Pressure Drop" by Toots & the Maytals * "Hold the Line" by Toto * "Pride (In the Name of Love)" by U2 * "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" by Van Halen * "Jump" by Van Halen * "Fell In Love With a Girl" by The White Stripes * "Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes * "I Can't Explain" by The Who * "I Can't Quit You Baby" by Willie Dixon * "Mustang Sally" by Wilson Pickett * "Owner of a Lonely Heart" by Yes * "La Grange" by ZZ Top * "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top Songs He Taught Courtney On Guitar (In Order Of Teaching) # "Sweet Child O'Mine" by Guns N Roses # "I Can't Explain" by The Who # "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana # "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple # "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin # "Iron Man" by Led Zeppelin # "Zombie" by The Cranberries # "Master of Puppets" by Metallica # "A Night Like This" by The Cure # "R U Mine" by Arctic Monkeys # "Pressure Drop" by Toots & the Maytals # "Mustang Sally" by Wilson Pickett # "So Lonely" by The Police # "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones # "Walk" by Pantera # "Wipe Out!" by The Surfaris # "In One Ear" by Cage the Elephant # "Fell In Love With a Girl" by The White Stripes # "Day Tripper" by The Beatles # "Who's That Lady" by The Isley Brothers